deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sans/@comment-26865490-20160726215932/@comment-31259708-20160727053047
"I have DIFINITIVE PROOF that KR only works on murderers." no you don't as i will show in this comment. "The Asriel Dreemurr fight. Asriel, with sans' soul, would presumeably gain his powers." Thier's no evidence to say he gained ANYONE's POWERS. If he did Why wouldn't he use the gaster blasters or ANY OF THE OTHER ABILITY'S SHOWN BY PEOPLE Like Muffet's purple Magic or Undynes Green Magic Or Papyrus' Blue magic "So if it worked on non-murders, then why wouldn't Asriel use it?" Because he can't use it because AGAIN He can't use anybody's powers that he absorbed otherwise he would have used The soul attacks That sans used or the gaster blasters Or undynes spears Or Mettatons bombs Or Papyruses blue attacks. You know a bunch of shit he could have used to throw frisk off and kill them. And before you say "HE USED TORIELS ATTACK'S AT THE START OF THE FIGHT" Well i mean it's not like Asriel is Toriel's Son or anything OH WAIT "And, since their in Asriel's control, the lost souls wold also hold nothing back" First off there is NOTHING SUGGESTING THEY ARE UNDER ASRIEL'S CONTROL and EVERYTHING TO SUGGEST THEY FORGOT FRISK. You know the whole "and suddenly the memories come flooding back." line Also the whole "I Can feel it... every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. your life will end here in a world where no one remembers you." Line And let's not forget the Evidence pointing towards the fact that while you can absorb another person's soul YOU DON'T HAVE CONTROL OVER THEM Like basically the entirety of the flowey fight and asirel's dialog stated both he and Chara had about 50/50 control over their body. or did you forget that. And During the lost soul segment ONLY PAPYRUS IS ATTACKING YOU ANd Don't try to say that the "You ask the lost soul to take a break from FIGHTING you" line means sans is attacking because he quite clearly isn't We know this because you don't see any of sans's attacks Just papyruses if sans' did attack why didn't he use his Strongest attacks Why didn't he slam frisk around the battle box why didn't he use the Gaster blasters or any of his hard to dodge bone attacks it's quite simple sans Didn't attack as a lost soul because he gave up he has no drive to attack you and his dialog indicates him giving up Or quote " Just give up. I did Why even try You'll never see 'em again" Oh and also when you get hit by the attacks in the fight Any of them They do more than one damage further Showing that sans is doing jack and shit in this fight. or that sans can do more than one damage if you think he did attack Ether or so No not CHECK MATE this is just theory you just came up with no real evidence.